


Můj sexy Shawn

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.





	Můj sexy Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Disko hudba z devadesátek hrála na Lassiterův vkus až příliš hlasitě, nicméně vzhledem k hladině alkoholu v krvi mu to zase až tak moc nevadilo. Rozvaloval se v jednom z boxů santabarbarského baru, kam popravdě řečeno často nechodil, dnes večer ale učinil výjimku. Nic se mu nedařilo, případ, na němž s O'Harovou pracovali tři týdny, se pořád nechýlil ke konci. Veškerá vodítka je zavedla jen do slepých uliček.

 

 

 

 

A šéf detektiv Carlton Lassiter z toho začínal být nejen zoufalý, ale především pěkně podrážděný a dle O'Harové naprosto nesnesitelný. I proto skončil tady. Doufal, že mu změna prostředí a alkohol pomůžou se odreagovat, na chvíli vypnout a přestat se v tom případu utápět. Navíc zde panovalo přítmí, způsobené jen fialovým a tmavě růžovým osvětlením, takže pravděpodobnost jeho odhalení někým známým nebyla příliš vysoká, což mu vyhovovalo. Ovšem pokud by nešlo o někoho s výbornými pozorovacími schopnostmi.

 

 

 

 

My o vlku, pomyslel si kysele Lassiter, když Spencer dorazil prakticky jako na mentální zavolanou. Ale bylo mu to celkem jedno. Byl opilý, případ jej trápil stále méně a Spencer…

 

 

 

 

"Já vás taky ne," odtušil detektiv a zpříma hleděl do Spencerových očí, přičemž se ani nesnažil zabránit plíživé vlně horka, kterou mu způsobil jen ten pohled na mladšího muže v bílém triku, růžové košili a upnutých riflích. Spencer byl sice nesnesitelně otravný, pořád mlel pantem, ale s tím přátelským úsměvem a jiskrou v oříškových očích přišel Lassiterovi jako chodící reklama na sex. "Ale jestli vážně nemáte nic lepšího na práci, posaďte se."

 

 

 

 

K Lassiterovu překvapení se Spencerův úsměv jen rozšířil, načež si to dítě hrající si na dospělého sedlo k němu. Detektivovi problesklo hlavou, že se nacpal příliš blízko, ale aspoň tak díky tomu mohl krásně vnímat, jak Spencer voní po ananasu.

 

 

 

 

"Co pijete?" neodolal otázce při pohled na oranžově zabarvený drink s ledem, který třímal Spencer v rukách. Sám měl jednu z levnějších whisky v podniku. Na to, aby se prachsprostě opil, nepotřeboval utratit celý měsíční plat…

 

 

 

 

"Captain Morgana s Fantou," odpověděl mladší muž. "A co ty, Lassie? Whisky, jestli dobře vidím? Cotakhle zkusit něco zajímavějšího?"

 

 

 

 

Detektiv se ušklíbl. Spencer se tvářil takřka nevinně. Třeba by vážně něco mohl vyzkoušet… Kdo už jiný by se měl v míchaných nápojích vyznat než Spencer. Jednoduše vypadal jako někdo, kdo vyzkoušel všechny možné i nemožné kombinace na všech možných i nemožných místech.

 

 

 

 

S mírným zaváháním do sebe kopl zbytek whiskey, odložil skleničku stranou a znovu se pohodlně rozvalil na polstrované lavičce tvaru půlkruhu.

 

 

 

 

"Možná bych raději uvítal, kdybys mi pomohl s případem. S O'Harovou už tři týdny ležíme ve složkách, usínáme na sledovačkách… Už jsem z toho natolik zoufalý, že bych byl rád za tvou pomoc, Spencere," nevěřil svým uším Lassiter, že něco takového říká a ještě Spencerovi tyká, ale už bylo pozdě litovat. Spencer na něj chvíli vykuleně hleděl, načež se vrátil ke svému typickému, nadšenému úsměvu.

 

 

 

 

"Není problém, kamaráde, já se do něj sice původně nechtěl míchat, měli jsme závažnější případ zahrnující kočku, strom a starou paní, víš… Babička vylezla na strom a nemohla slézt dolů, zatímco chudinka kočička byla sama doma, neměla nikoho jiného, kdo by ji nakrmil, tak jsme s Gusem každý den za ní chodili, babičce na strom podávali jídlo a-"

 

 

 

 

"To stačí, Spencere, beru to jako ano, takže jestli na něco přijdeš…" utnul tu litanii nesmyslů Lassiter a neubránil se alespoň maličkému zalitování, že vůbec toho šaška o pomoc žádal.

 

 

 

 

"Spolehni se, Lassie," přikývnul Spencer, načež se oba zaměřili na číšnici, která sebrala prázdnou Lassiterovu skleničku a čekala na další přání zákazníků. Shawn jí ho milerád sdělil. "Tady můj starý, dobrý, vytáhlý kamarád si dá Martini a mně doneste ještě jednou Kapitána s Fantou."

 

 

 

 

"Martini? Vypadám snad jako James Bond?" otázal se detektiv, jakmile servírka s jejich objednávkou odešla.

 

 

 

 

Spencer věnoval Lassiterovi zkoumavý pohled, z něhož staršímu muži přešel mráz po zádech. To pozvednuté obočí, pootevřené rty…

 

 

 

 

"Rozhodně více než já. Já se hodím spíše na Bond-girl," odpověděl Spencer, na což Lassiter neměl, co by řekl. Totálně mu totiž vyschlo v ústech a chvíli se musel ujišťovat, že tohle opravdu slyšel. A nejen to, že po něčem takovém Spencer nadále udržuje oční kontakt, že zkoumavá jakoukoliv detektivovu reakci, že mu brzy dojde, že…

 

 

 

 

Za jiných okolností by si Lassiter odfrkl, protočil oči a šel od Spencera pryč, jeho racionální myšlení ale bylo zčásti potlačeno, a tak dál hleděl do těch oříškových očí a nebránil se vzrušení, jež se na něm začalo projevovat. Dokonce se ušklíbl, když se Spencer zcela očividně k němu přisunul.

 

 

 

 

Jakmile obdrželi své drinky, mladší muž ten svůj vypil téměř celý na jeden zátah. Jako by spěchal, jako by se na něco těšil… Jako by nechtěl, aby nápoj přišel nazmar, kdyby se jim z nějakého důvodu chtěl bar narychlo opustit. Lassiter přemýšlel, jestli se tohle vážně děje, jestli popíjí v baru se Spencerem, který se na něj dívá způsobem říkajícím, že ho chce dostat do postele. A to okamžitě.

 

 

 

 

Jen ta myšlenka na postel a na Spencera v ní dala vzniknout žáru v detektivově nitru, jemuž Lassiter věděl, že se brzy poddá. Na moment se věnoval svému drinku, napil se a musel uznat, že je výborný. Po Spencerově vzoru se napil ještě jednou a to pořádně, než se však stačil vrátit do své původní polohy, zjistil, že mladší muž se opět nachází o něco blíže. Jeho oči plály.

 

 

 

 

Pohled mu padl na Spencerova jako vždy pootevřená ústa, neuvěřitelná touha je políbit mu projela celý tělem, a když pak pozvedl zrak k očím mladšího muže, v nichž našel jen vzrušení, chtíč a snad i tichou prosbu, přestal se držet zpátky.

 

 

 

 

Otočil se ke Spencerovi čelem a spojil jejich rty, Spencer mu vyšel s nadšením vstříc, chytil Lassitera za límec košile, aby si jej mohl přitáhnout blíže. Detektir se nad něj naklonil, položil dlaň na jeho hrudník a Spencer pod ním úplně zvláčněl, opřel se zády o gauč, nechal Lassitera, ať se nad ním tyčí, přejel mu jazykem po spodním rtu, což vzal starší muž jako definitivní pozvání.

 

 

 

 

Vniknul do jeho úst, na jazyku pocítil pomerančovou chuť Fanty, mysl mu na pár chvil zcela ovládlo vzrušení pramenící nejen v pocitu, že líbá dokonale vypadajícího Spencera, ale také že mladší muž je očividně celý žhavý jej mít nad sebou a přenechat mu kontrolu, což Lassiterovi imponovalo. Zrovna u Spencera by něco takového nečekal, ale rozhodně si nestěžoval, a už vůbec si nestěžoval, když zaregistroval plíživý pohyb dlaně na svém stehnu, načež se Spencerova ruka dostala až k jeho slabinám.

 

 

 

 

Potřebovali zmizet někam jinam.

 

 

 

 

Na moment zapochyboval, jestli opravdu chce se Spencerem podstoupit útěk z baru za účelem pravděpodobného sexu, ale jelikož měl mladší muž dlaň stále v jeho rozkroku a následně sevřel detektivovo tvrdnoucí vzrušení, Lassiter jen potlačil potěšený sten, opustil Spencerova doslova sladká ústa a narovnal se.

 

 

 

 

"Dopij to a zavolej taxi, já to mezitím zaplatím," rozdělil úkoly Lassiter, ale tak jednoduché jejich vyplnění nebylo.

 

 

"Nemám kredit, Lassie, musel jsem hlasovat v soutěži o nejhezčího tučňáka v místní zoo, byla to moje povinnost, Roger si to prostě zasloužil víc než Rafael, to mi věř," zakňučel omluvně Spencer.

 

 

 

 

"To se mi snad zdá," zakroutil hlavou Lassie, dopil své Martini a naznačil servírce, že mají zájem zaplatit. "Taková soutěž existuje?"

 

 

 

 

"No, jasně, je tady strašně populární," přikývnul Spencer, rovněž do sebe kopl zbytek drinku a postavil se. "Ale naštěstí pro nás před barem obvykle dva tři taxíky parkují. Počkám venku a jeden nám seženu, kámo, neměj obavy."

 

 

 

 

Lassiter obavy měl, ale potřásl hlavou a nechal Spencera, aby dělal, jak myslí. Po zaplacení se vydal za ním, načež zjistil, že se ten šašek předvádí před řidičem taxíku. Na tohle ale Lassiter neměl čas, chtěl se co nejdříve dostat k sobě domů a prostě využít toho, že Spencer o něj má zřejmě tuto noc zájem. Nedělal si naděje, že z toho bude něco více, ale stejně si nebyl jistý, zda by Spencera za pár dní nějakého vážnějšího vztahu nezastřelil.

 

 

 

 

Drapnul ho za límec, omluvil se řidiči, že jeho společník je chorobný lhář, sdělil mu adresu a vhodil Spencera na zadní sedadlo. Když si k němu nastoupil, hlad ve Spencerových očích mu směřoval přímo do slabin. Spokojeně se ušklíbl při pomyšlení, že mladšímu muži se hrubší zacházení líbí. Inu, to nebude žádný problém.

 

 

 

 

Většinou se uměl držet pod kontrolou a dost jej zaskočilo, že se musel vyloženě hlídat, aby Spencera neosahával po celou cestu. Jen kdyby mu ten šašek alespoň celou dobu nezíral do rozkroku, protáčel nad sebou i na Spencerem Lassiter oči, na druhou stranu mu to ale samozřejmě lichotilo. Co už mohlo lepší, než vidina sexu se Spencerem, jenž na něm samotném může oči nechat?

 

 

 

 

Před svým domem zaplatil taxikáři, následně na nic nečekal a zamířil ke dveřím, doslova vtáhl Spencera dovnitř a sotva stihl odhodit stranou sako, než se na něj mladší muž nalepil a vlhkými rty jej hladově políbil. Lassiter se rychle přizpůsobil, opájel se myšlenkou, že konečně Spencer mlčí jeho zásluhou a že svá ústa umí využít dobře i k něčemu jinému než hloupému žvanění. Vzápětí ucítil na zádech ruce, jež si jej nejprve přitiskly ke Spencerovi blíže, poté se vrhly na jeho holster, který následně pseudojasnovidec odložil na kuchyňskou linku, což detektiv mlčky oceňoval.

 

 

 

 

Další destinací Spencerových rukou byl Lassiterův hrudník, po rozepnutí dvou knoflíčku se mladší muž polibek přerušil, načež se detektiv nemohl vynadívat na ten vzrušením zamžený pohled oříškových očí, jaký mu Spencer věnoval. Shawn pak sklopil zrak níže, k odhalenému kousku kůže, přejel po zarostlém hrudníku dlaní a rozepnul další knoflík.. Lassiter zhluboka dýchal, hleděl na Spencera, ve tváři vepsaný chtíč… Bože, jak strašně moc ho chtěl…

 

 

 

 

Dech se mu v hrdle zadrhnul, když Spencerova druhá dlaň zavadila o jeho pásek, načež se znovu octl pod útokem druhých rtů, což Lassiterovi připomnělo, že původně chtěl Spencerovi ukázat, že tvrdší zachází s jeho osobu vůbec není problémem. Jakmile ale mladší muž překonal všechny překážky a vklouznul dlaní do jeho spodního prádla, rozhodl se tomu dopřát volný průběh.

 

 

 

 

"Ty jsi neuvěřitelný, Lassie," pronesl tiše Spencer poté, co opustila detektivova ústa a pořádně si jej prohlédl.

 

 

"Neuvěřitelný, Lassie…. Kdybys jen viděl, jak nádherně vypadáš, když se nemračíš, když jsi zadýchaný… Tvůj hrudník…" pohladil Spencer znovu zmíněnou oblast, načež použil obě ruce k tomu, aby stáhl Lassiterovi spodní prádlo pod zadek, kalhoty se mu už hodnou chvíli válely u kotníků.

 

 

 

 

Detektiv jen z těch řečí tvrdnul pořád víc, a když Spencerovu ruku ucítil přímo na své erekci, další vlna nezkrotné touhy se přes něj přehnala a donutila drapnul Spencera za ramena, přitáhnul si jej k dalšímu polibku, prsty jedné ruky pak zabořil do jeho vlasů a druhou putoval přes záda níže, dokud pevně nestiskl Spencerův zadek. Mladší muž při tom majetnickém doteku úplně zvláčněl, jakmile jej však Lassiter přestal držet, Spencer jejich polibek opět přerušil, tentokrát však s jasným úmyslem, a tak detektiv jen sledoval, jak Shawn klesá na kolena a jeho vlhce se lesknoucí se rty ocitají v blízkosti jeho vzrušení.

 

 

 

 

To by to ale nebyl Spencer, aby nezačal Lassitera vytáčet i takové pozici, jelikož do úst jej prozatím evidentně vzít nechtěl, jen se jej tu a tam dotkl jazykem či rty, pozornost totiž upínal spíše k tomu, aby rozepnul zbývající knoflíky Lassiterovy košile.

 

 

 

 

"Ten pohled nahoru pak bude ještě rajcovnější než už je," informoval Spencer detektiva jen jakoby mimochodem, než ten ale stačil něco odseknout a doporučit tomu šaškovi, aby ho konečně začal kouřit nebo ho na místě zastřelí, tak kolem erekce ucítil dokonalé horko a vlhko, jež jej zbavilo slov.

 

 

 

 

Opřel se o cokoliv, co za sebou měl, a pekelně si užíval ten pocit, že na své tvrdosti cítí Spencerův jazyk, o němž se brzy přesvědčil, že ví, co má dělat… Z úst se mu vydralo zasténání, když mu tělem projel výboj vzrušení, boky mu samovolně přirazily proti Spencerovi, prsty měl stále propletené s jeho vlasy, jež pevně svíral a dokonce se přistihl, že sám určuje rytmus, že Spencer se nebrání... Přiměl se otevřít oči a podívat dolů, kde spatřil, jak Shawn poslušně drží, jak mu z koutků úst stékají sliny, jak si nikterak nestěžuje a vyloženě působí dojmem, že si to užívá úplně stejně jako Lassiter.

 

 

 

 

Strašně, strašně rád by využil Spencerova ústa k tomu, aby se udělal, protože mu byl jasné, že druhý muž by nic nenamítal, ale představa, že si Spencera vezme, že ho pořádně roztáhne a donutí ho místo žvanění jen sténat… Ta představa byla příliš lákavá, proto jemně Spencerova od sebe odtáhnul.

 

 

 

 

"Pane bože…" ujelo mu při pohledu na Spencerovy rudé rty, téměř něžně mu pak prohrábl vlasy a naznačil mu, aby se postavil. Mezitím odkopl stranou kalhoty a vůbec všechno, co mu překáželo v pohodlné chůzi, načež vzal tvář mírně udiveného Shawna do dlaní a políbil jej. Čekal od jakýchkoliv intimností se Spencerem, že budou stát za to, ale že se pohne i cosi uvnitř něj, to už ne.

 

 

 

 

Spencer se zdál tím gestem překvapen podobně jako Lassiter, nestačil ale nic chytrého říct, neboť detektiv mu vzápětí sundal košili, přetáhl mu přes hlavu tričko a rozepnul kalhoty. Nechtěl se držet zpátky ani chvíli, proto Spencerovi stáhnul kalhoty i boxerky najednou, aby vzápětí stiskl v dlani Shawnovu erekci, k níž byly jeho oči nyní přitahovány jako magnet.

 

 

Laskal Spencera pomalými doteky, rty se mu zvlnily v úsměv, když uslyšel první ze Spencerových zasténání, za kterým následovaly další a další, mladší muž se opřel o jeho hrudník a nechal se hladit, a přestože mu nadále ze rtů unikaly steny, ústy se začal věnovat detektivovu krku, jemně jej líbal, až se dostal k Lassiterovu uchu.

 

 

 

 

"Lassie…" protáhnul mručivě. "Jsem tvůj, Lassie… Udělej mi, co jen chceš, Lassie, za všechno, co já jsem kdy udělal tobě…"

 

 

 

 

Lassiter tiše zavrčel a věnoval Spencerovi několik rychlejších pohybů dlaní, zatímco se opájel myšlenkou, že Spencer moc dobře ví, co si zaslouží, a vyžaduje, aby se podle k němu detektiv choval. Zatracený submisivní parchant, prolétlo Lassiterovi hlavou, když mu sebou erekce pod další vlnou vzrušení cukla. Potřeboval Spencera blíž.

 

 

 

 

"Dneska za to zaplatíš, Spencere," zamumlal Lassiter, zadíval se na moment do těch zamžených, oříškových očí a ušklíbl se, když se pod jeho pohledem mladší muž zachvěl. Následně jej chytil pod zadkem a přitiskl si jeho slabiny ke svým, čímž jak ze svého hrudníku tak ze Spencerova vymámil spokojený sten, zaniknuvší v dalším polibku, zahrnujícím kromě rtů a jazyků také Lassiterovy zuby.

 

 

 

 

Spencer nebyl zrovna lehoučký jako peříčko, a tak jej v ložnici s radostí odhodil na postel, pár vteřin si dovolil spočinout zrakem na celém výjevu, jenž se mu naskytnul, když na něj dezorientovaný Spencer zezdola koukal, rty pootevřené, kůži nádhernou, opálenou, a tvrdou erekci mezi nohama, která vyloženě vyzývala k tomu, aby se Lassiter sklonil a vzal ji do úst. Jenže Spencer si takové zacházení vůbec nezasloužil, takže si sice vlezl k mladšímu muži do postele, ale prozatím jen rozprostřel dlaň na jeho hrudníku, aby ho ani náhodou nenapadlo se kamkoliv natahovat a cokoliv podnikat.

 

 

 

 

Spojil jejich ústa, hladově vniknul jazykem do těch Spencerových, prsty druhé ruky mu prohrábnul vlasy, načež za ně zatáhnul a zuby se přesunul na Spencerův odhalený krk. Přesně v oblasti ohryzku jej s citem kousnul, Spencer krásně zasténal, boky vyšel vstříc prázdnu, a nepřestal sebou cukat ani poté, co se Lassiter zakousl do jemné kůže pod Shawnovým ouškem.

 

 

 

 

"Co bys rád, Spencere?" zašeptal detektiv, vzápětí potěšen a vzrušen tím, jak se Spencer opět zachvěl, dýchal přerývavě a hlasitě.

 

 

 

 

"Lassie…" zakňučel Shawn. "Pokračuj... prosím."

 

 

 

 

"A v čem, Shawne?" zavrčel tiše Lassiter, jenž už se stačil přesvědčit, že na Spencerově čele se perlí pot, a přestože byl mladší muž opálený, ve tvářích měl patrnou červeň.

 

 

 

 

"V tom mluvení," odpověděl Spencer pro detektiva poměrně překvapivě. "Říkej mi cokoliv, Lassie, chci slyšet tvůj hlas… aby mi říkal, jaká…"

 

 

 

 

Lassiter polknul a dokončil větu za Spencera:

 

 

 

 

"Jaká děvka jsi, Spencere?" navrhnul detektiv a se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak se na něj oči mladšího muže upínají, touha z nich doslova zářila, stejně tak výraz v Shawnově tváři byl vyloženě sexuchtivý. Tvrdého sexu chtivý.

 

 

Ležící muž přikývnul a Lassiter to vzal jako definitivní souhlas k tomu, po čem sám prahnul.

 

 

 

 

"Na kolena," promluvil rozhodně poté, co se k Shawnovi sklonil a jemně jej políbil. Přemístil se za mladšího muže, jenž se nyní nacházel na všech čtyřech, což Lassiter samozřejmě využil. Chytil Shawna za vlasy a škubnul dozadu. "Řekl jsem na kolena, Spencere," zasyčel, Spencer se zachvěl a okamžitě poslechl.

 

 

 

 

Detektiv sevření zmírnil, naopak zuby se opět zakousnul do kůže na Spencerově krku, zatímco slabinami se přitisknul k zadku mladšího muže, třel se o něj a užíval si, jak Spencer zhluboka dýchá a jak mu vychází vstříc. Lassiter se nedokázal ubránit myšlenkám, že Spencer se už nemůže dočkat, až ho Lassiter roztáhne, až si ho vezme tak tvrdě, že se ten šašek několik dní neposadí.

 

 

 

 

"Lassie!" vzdychnul mladší muž, jakmile se detektivova ruka přesunula z jeho podbřišku k jeho tvrdosti, ale místo pořádného doteku jej pouze lehce pohladila, což Spencer ocenil zvukem plným zklamání, leč stejně zvrátil hlavu nazad a opřel si ji o Lassiterovo rameno. "Mluv na mě, Lassie, prosím…"

 

 

 

 

Detektiv by si to byl rozmyslel, jestli si to Spencer zaslouží, ale když ho i poprosil, tak se mu rozhodl vyhovět. Přeci jen, ještě neměl v posteli nikoho, kdo by se tak ochotně nechal… ovládat. A že to byl zrovna Spencer, to ho zvráceně těšilo. Úplně stejně jej pak potěšilo, když umístil dlaň na Spencerovu erekci a Shawn mu nadšeně vyšel vstříc, jenže Lassiter jej laskal mučivě pomalu a navíc jen chvíli, než stiskl v dlani Spencerův zadek, načež zajel prstem mezi půlky.

 

 

 

 

Spencer se nádherně zachvěl, dech se mu slyšitelně zadrhl v hrdle.

 

 

 

 

"Co myslíš, Spencere, jsi tak moc nadržený, že ti budou stačit sliny?" zamručel mu Lassiter do ucha, naslinil si prst a kroužil jím kolem vstupu do toho pružného těla, přičemž mu bylo naprosto jasné, jak to pro citlivého Spencera musí být stimulující. Určitě se mu téměř zatmělo před očima a jeho touha být plný jen rostla, určitě už to nemohl vydržet… "Jenom sliny, nic víc… Víš, co si pak o tobě budu myslet?"

 

 

 

 

"Co, Lassie?" zachraptěl Spencer, jenž vytrvale snažil do sebe Lassiterův škádlící prst do sebe dostat.

 

 

 

 

"Jen to nejhorší," pronesl detektiv, když bez varování do Spencera zasunul celý prst, načež se pokojem rozneslo hlasité zasténání a Shawn se prohnul v zádech. "Že je ti úplně jedno, že to bude bolet, hlavně, když tě ojedu, na ničem jiném ti nezáleží, protože jsi obyčejná děvka bez zábran… bez sebeúcty, Spencere," dodal Lassiter a duši mu pohladil překvapivý sten, který se vydral ze Spencerova hrdla, "a chceš jen víc, přestože ti to nemůže být příjemné, přestože jsem nepoužil lubrikant, přestože tě ani nehoním… Chceš, abych si tě vzal a nebral ohledy, abych tě použil, Spencere. Nebo se snad pletu?"

 

 

 

 

Lassiter nedal mladšímu muži šanci se vyjádřit a vrazil do něj třetí prst, Spencer se vzápětí znovu zachvěl a jeho svaly se kolem detektivovy ruky stáhly, úplně se klepal, jak se snažil udržet jakž takž vzpřímeně na kolenou, ale když ho Lassiter začal prsty ještě víc roztahovat, spolehl se na to, že jej detektiv nechá, aby se o něj opřel. Ten to také udělal, na tváři se mu usadil úsměv pramenící v radosti z toho, že Spencer se vzmůže jen na steny, že jinak mlčí a poraženě se o něj opírá.

 

 

 

 

"Nepleteš, Lassie…" promluvil Shawn, hlas mu přeskočil s každým pohybem uvnitř něj, "Udělej mi, co chceš, od tebe si nechám líbit všechno."

 

 

 

 

Ačkoliv Lassiter slyšel emoce ve Spencerově tónu, nechal je stranou, ruku z něj vytáhl a konečně si dopřál to, co tak strašně chtěl. Spencera. Shodil mladšího muže na všechny čtyři, aby se do něj mohl pomalu zasunout, a přestože to chtěl Spencer tvrdě a rychle, Lassiter přeci jen přidal na rychlosti až ve chvíli, kdy se dech mladšího muže alespoň částečně uklidnil. Pevně jej uchopil za boky, zaposlouchal se do stenů, jež se Spencer rozhodně nesnažil držet zpět, užíval si to těsno a horko kolem sebe, stahování svalů, potem se lesknoucí záda před sebou, Shawnovy vlhké vlasy, citelné vycházení vstříc jeho přírazům ze Spencerovy strany.

 

 

 

 

Na moment zůstal hluboko v Shawnovi, tělem se mu šířily nádherné výboje, připadal si skvěle, natáhl se až ke Spencerově uchu a zřetelně mu přikázal:

 

 

 

 

"Můžeš se dotýkat sám sebe, Spencere, ale nesmíš se udělat, je to jasné? Jsi můj, můžu si s tebou dělat, co chci, a taky se uděláš, až já budu chtít."

 

 

 

 

"Bože, Lassie," vyhrkl Spencer, jenž okamžitě sáhnul mezi nohy a sevřel se v dlani, druhá paže mu ale vypověděla poslušnost a Shawn zabořil tvář do polštářů, po chvíli ji otočil na bok, takže Lassiter mohl vidět, že má zavřené oči, ret rozkousaný a výraz naprosto přemožený. "Tys byl vždycky úžasný, ale dneska se překonáváš…"

 

 

 

 

"Děkuji," zavrčel Lassiter a tvrdě do toho mladého těla přirazil, až se pokojen znovu rozneslo hlasité zasténání.

 

 

 

 

"Strašně ti to jde… Kéž bych tak mohl zůstat věčně, s tvým ptákem uvnitř mě a se svým v dlani… mohl bych se udělat, klidně hned, ale nechci, protože je to příliš dobré…. Jsem jenom tvůj Lassie, máš ponětí, jak dokonale to zní?"

 

 

 

 

Detektiv jej roztahoval zas a znovu, vnímal ty příjemné pocity, to blížící se vyvrcholení, to napětí, ale přesto se dokázal soustředit i na tu litanii slov, linoucí se ze Spencerových úst, pořád mlel a přitom říkal takové věci, které hnaly Lassitera jen dál a dál, cítil, jak se jeho orgasmus blíží, protože to úzko kolem něj, pocit, že Spencer je mu ochotně vydaný na milost, že… jen čeká, až mu dovolí…

 

 

 

 

"Spencere!" zahřímal Lassiter, zběsile přirážející, zpocený a děsivý. "Spencere, udělej se."

 

 

 

 

Nadšené, vysoké zasténání následovalo jeho řev, když Spencer zrychlil téměř už neudržitelně pomalé tempo, třásl se po celém těle, po jeho tváři se rozlil výraz naprosté slasti, svaly se stáhly a jeho dech se stal trhavým, lapal po něm, načež mu ze rtů splynulo detektivovo jméno hlasem zlomeným, chraplavým.

 

 

 

 

Lassitera semlelo vyvrcholení jako lavina. Ten Spencerův výraz, ty zvuky, když se udělal s jeho vzrušením v hluboko v sobě… Poddal se slastné vlně orgasmu a naplnil Shawnovy útroby spermatem, přičemž kdesi vzadu své mysli věděl, že takhle mocně se neudělal snad už roky. Samotného jej překvapil, že se chvěje, když se složil na matraci vedle Spencera, který funěl jako lokomotiva, oči stále zavřené.

 

 

 

 

"Jsi v pořádku, Spencere?" zeptal se jej tiše. Mladší už ani nemusel odpovídat, Lassiterovi úplně stačilo vidět ten úsměv, v jaký se Shawnovy rty vzápětí roztáhly.

 

 

 

 

"Asi mi nikdy nebylo lépe, Lassie," řekl jako by měkce, poté se opatrně nadzvedl na loktech a podíval se na detektiva. "Byl jsi dokonalý, absolutně skvělý, totálně jsi mě udělal trosku, kámo, fakt neskutečný."

 

 

 

 

Lassiter se vzmohl na jediné. Prostě na Spencera zíral. Samozřejmě, že se snažil, aby si to Shawn užil, ale vážně nečekal, že z toho bude tak nadšený, ale… byl to prostě Spencer, takže Lassiter se jen zašklebil a nechal to plavat.

 

 

 

 

"Chceš se napít nebo osprchovat?" položil raději další dotaz. Sám chtěl tak akorát spát, ale chápal, že se nachází v trochu jiné situaci než ten ukecaný šašek.

 

 

 

 

"Ne, to je dobrý, Lassie," usmál se znovu mladší muž, v očích se mu zračila jakási štěněcí oddanost. Ten chlap je neuvěřitelný, pomyslel si Lassiter, nicméně v hrudníku se usadilo příjemné teplo. Málokdo se na něj totiž po společně strávené noci takhle usmíval a vypadal opravdu vděčně.

 

 

 

 

"Tak se odval na druhou stranu postele a koukej spát," cukl i jemu mírně koutek úst.

 

 

 

 

"Můžu zůstat?" zeptal se tak nadějeplně Shawn, že i kdyby mu to Lassiter neměl v plánu dovolit, právě teď by byl zlomen.

 

 

"Samozřejmě, že můžeš, ale jestli mě byť jednou kopneš tak-"

 

 

 

 

Detektiv to doříct nestihl, neboť na rty se mu přisály ty Spencerovy, jemně se dotýkaly těch jeho a Lassiter jim stejně jemně vyšel vstříc, dokonce prsty prohrábly vlasy mladšího muže. Ten mu následně věnoval ještě jeden úsměv a poslušně se odsunul na druhou stranu postele.

 

 

 

 

"Kdybych věděl, že s tebou mám začít spát, abys mě občas i poslechnul, tak jsem to zkusil už dříve," zabručel Lassiter, za což si vysloužil tiché uchechtnutí.

 

 

 

 

"Jsi rád, že už víš, jak na mě?"

 

 

 

 

"Asi jo," nebyl si Lassiter ještě zcela jist, zda svého neuváženého rozhodnutí nebude litovat, ale právě teď to nehrozilo. Spencer vedle něj ležel tiše, poslušně a zcela klidně. "Dobrou noc, Spencere."

 

 

 

 

"Dobrou, čumáčku."

 

 

 

 

Lassiter jen protočil oči.


End file.
